This invention relates to a construction for producing a laminated card or label, and more particularly to a construction which allows information to be printed by a variety of printing devices on both the front and back sides of the card or label, and provides laminated protection to both sides of the card or label.
Lamination is a well known process for preserving indicia bearing materials such as identification cards, labels, and the like. In the manufacture of such devices, the labels or cards are typically affixed to forms and information is typed or printed onto them. The card or label to be laminated is then separated from the form and placed between two transparent plastic layers which are then secured together around the periphery of the card either by heat sealing or by an adhesive.
However, problems may be encountered in typing or printing data on the cards because of the additional thickness which they present affixed to the form. If the cards are printed on an automated printing device, feeding problems may also occur due to the thickness of the cards or the uneven caliper of the form.
Another limitation of lamination processes is that the construction of the card or label does not permit a printing device to simultaneously print both sides of the card; consequently, the card must be printed on one side, turned over, and then printed on the other side. Furthermore, the lamination of the cards requires a separate step using transparent plastic film from another source, resulting in a time consuming and expensive process.
In addition, depending upon the method of lamination used, the plastic covering may be easily removed from the card, subjecting the card to tampering. For example, if only a peripheral adhesive is used to laminate the two transparent plastic film layers, it may be possible to remove the card without evidencing any tampering.
Several attempts have been made to produce an improved construction for labels or identification cards. Biddle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,140, teaches an identification card construction in which the front and back sides of a card are positioned side by side on a base sheet such that variable information may be printed or typed on the card. The base sheet containing the card is then cut, folded, and covered with individual sheets of transparent plastic material which are fused together under heat and pressure to laminate the card. However, this construction requires a separate lamination step.
Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,868, teaches a method for making an identification card in which a transparent web having a pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside is adhered to a form having a ply of base stock on one half and a release liner on the other half. The half containing the base stock is printed with indicia such that when the liner is removed, the pressure sensitive adhesive is exposed and the card folded over to produce a laminated card. However, Schmidt requires separate printing steps for printing the front and back sides of the card.
Sfikas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,241, teaches a laminating envelope for an identification card in which a thermoplastic sheet comprising three panels is arranged so that a pocket is formed for holding the card and a release strip secured to the outer portion of the third panel is removed to expose adhesive for securing the first panel to the third panel upon folding. However, the card is designed so that it may be removed from the pocket without damage, which would render it subject to tampering.
Consequently, while these card or label constructions may be useful, they are disadvantageous in that they require separate printing or lamination steps, or do not offer any means of protection against tampering for the laminated card. Accordingly, the need still exists in the art for an improved construction for producing a laminated card or label which eliminates the need for separate printing and laminating steps, and prevents tampering of the card.